You can't put your arms around a memory
by Jane Weshville
Summary: Hermione havia se apaixonado por Sirius, mas depois que ele se foi, tudo que lhe restou foram as lembranças. (Ok, eu nem sei por que eu escrevi essa short. Acho que foi um momento de loucura. Eu nem mesmo gosto desse shipper!) LEIAM E COMENTEM, POR FAVOR! (T apenas por segurança)


You can't put your arms around a memory

Todos sabem que uma lembrança é apenas isso: uma lembrança. Um momento congelado no tempo e guardado na memória. Não se pode tocar uma lembrança, ou revivê-la, nem mesmo tê-la diante dos olhos. A memória, esse é o lugar reservado às lembranças.

Eu sabia disso, eu acreditava nisso e até aquele momento da minha vida, havia lidado bem com isso. Aceitava o fato de que o que se foi e não pode voltar mais era algo que pertencia ao passado. Não que minha mente não vagasse por lembranças às vezes, não fazia mal, era natural pensar nas pessoas que havia perdido, nos tempos que passaram. Era natural sentir saudades.

Mas o que fazer quando a saudade lenta e silenciosamente vai se apoderando do seu corpo, tomando o lugar de todas as outras sensações, de todos os outros pensamentos, fazendo as alegrias não importarem mais, e qualquer outra tristeza perder o significado? Era natural sentir saudades, mas apenas quando isso não se tornasse algo opressor, sufocante. E era exatamente assim que eu me sentia agora: sendo arrastada para o centro de um buraco negro, que sugava toda a vida ao redor de mim e toda a _minha_ vida também.

Eu sei que deveria evitar ficar sozinha, para não pensar em você, mas minhas pernas teimam em procurar sempre uma sala vazia, um canto no qual eu possa me perder em lembranças. Não que fossem muitas, afinal, nunca passamos muito tempo juntos, ou tivemos uma conversa apenas nós dois. No entanto, isso não me impediu de me apaixonar por você.

Eu não entendo o porquê, e nem sei quando exatamente aconteceu, mas acho que o amor é assim mesmo, chega de repente, intenso, como um furacão; e assim como um furacão, depois de um tempo, passa, deixando um rastro de destruição para trás.

Isso é o que você foi para mim, Sirius, um furacão. Eu me lembro de que quando ouvi falar de você pela primeira vez eu era apenas uma menina; ouvi que você era um assassino cruel, um traidor, e, como não podia deixar de acontecer, te odiei. Te odiei por ter traído James e Lily, te odiei por ter tirado de Harry a chance de ter uma família. Porém, não tardou para que eu descobrisse que também fora tirada de você essa chance, que você, assim como os pais de Harry havia sido traído.

Após essa descoberta, você entrou na minha vida e na dos meus amigos. Lembro-me de quando Harry recebia cartas suas, de como ele ficava feliz em tê-lo como padrinho, de como eu gostava de você por fazer meu melhor amigo feliz. Mas logo esse sentimento mudou, se tornou mais intenso. A única coisa que eu gostaria de saber é: como? Até então eu nunca havia me apaixonado verdadeiramente por ninguém. Havia gostado de Krum, tinha uma quedinha por Rony, embora na época eu teimasse em escondê-la, mas nunca havia amado um homem. Nunca passou pela minha cabeça que você seria meu primeiro amor, logo você, que era 20 anos mais velho do que eu.

Eu me lembro de que, no início, era apenas uma paixonite adolescente, eu achava que aquilo iria passar, mas você não saia da minha cabeça. Quando a Ordem da Fênix se formou novamente, pude me aproximar de você. Eu tinha apenas 15 anos, e poder passar um tempo na Mansão Black, mesmo que cercada de outras pessoas, era mágico só por você estar lá. Nunca tive a oportunidade de ficar sozinha com você, ou de conversar sobre tudo aquilo que eu desejava falar com você. Tinha tanta coisa que eu gostaria de ter sabido sobre você: seus anos em Hogwarts, as confusões que aprontara lá com seus amigos, seus anos na primeira formação da Ordem... Mas sempre que eu tentava me aproximar, algum assunto mais importante ocupava nosso tempo. Em parte isso me frustrava, pois te queria só para mim, mas por outro lado, talvez tivesse sido melhor assim, afinal, eu era muito tímida para levar uma conversa longa com você, e muito ingênua para não deixar transparecer o que eu sentia se eu me aproximasse demais.

Na minha cabeça, eu gostava de fantasiar que tivemos todas aquelas conversas. Quando você sorria, mesmo o menor e mais rápido dos sorrisos, eu gostava de imaginar que estava sorrindo para mim. Eu gostava de imaginar que tomava coragem e falava com você sobre como eu me sentia, e que você não me rejeitava, como certamente faria se eu me confessasse de verdade. Era bom viver naquela doce ilusão. Eu achava que poderia viver assim para sempre, ou pelo menos até eu ter idade o suficiente para que você acreditasse que eu te amava como uma mulher, e não como uma menina. Pensava eu que esse momento chegaria, nunca passara pela minha cabeça que você seria arrancado de mim tão depressa, e sem nunca tomar conhecimento do meu amor.

A princípio, eu secretamente culpei Harry pela sua morte, pois ele se deixara cair na armadilha de Voldemort. Culpar Harry me deixava protegida, anestesiada pela raiva, impedia que a dor alucinante da perda emergisse e tomasse conta de mim. Entretanto, eu não podia culpá-lo por muito tempo, não era justo.

Então eu finalmente aceitei a inocência de Harry, e a partir daí foi como se eu tivesse parado no tempo, apenas assistindo minha vida passar. Eu não consigo me concentrar, não consigo comer ou dormir direito, não consigo estudar. É impossível não notar a mudança em mim. E é óbvio o motivo da minha tristeza, mas eu não me importo, não me importo se os meus amigos sabem, ou se a Ordem sabe, ou que me achem louca. Não tenho forças para sentir vergonha do meu amor como teria sentido se ele fosse revelado com você ainda vivo.

Eu me sinto flutuando num mar de lembranças. E elas são ao mesmo tempo tão doloridas e tão maravilhosas, que não me importa mais nada. Tudo que vale a pena são minhas preciosas lembranças. Eu só penso em você. Penso e penso. Tenho medo de que se parar de pensar, as memórias desapareçam. Eu sei que, com o tempo, elas se tornarão cada vez mais vagas e distantes, e eu só queria poder agarrá-las para que não fugissem. Mas não se pode abraçar uma lembrança, nem vale a pena tentar, dói e é frustrante demais. Mas lembranças são tudo o que tenho, tudo o que me resta de você, então prefiro persegui-las em vão, do que deixar que se esmaeçam.


End file.
